Ionia
Ionia ostrovní městský stát na východě od Valoranu. Ionie je krásný ostrov plný starých stromů, vysokých hor a klidných řek. Celé území je pokryto lesy překypujícími životem. Kultura Ostrovní stát je útočištěm pro bytosti, které hledají duchovní vývoj a osvícení. I když převážnou část obyvatelstva tvoří lidé, pro několik yordlů a stvoření se zvláštním původem je Ionie také domovem. Existuje zde mnoho duchovních center a škol spolupracujících mezi sebou, aby našli odpovědi na mystické otázky života. Proč jsme tady? Kdo jsme? A co život skutečně znamená? Tyto zájmy učinily z Ionie velmi mírumilovný stát. Ioniané zasvětili svůj život vědění namísto válčení. Jakému vědění, už záleží na jednotlivci. Mystikové Ionie se noří do mnoha záhad, odhalujíc nejhlubší zákoutí lidské duše. Zatím co mnoho z nich se věnuje dosažení míru a dobra, objeví se i ti, kteří kráčí po jiné cestě. Někteří obdivují krásu věčného smutku, někteří potěšení z temnoty a další zase životní sílu. Většina obyvatel Ionie považuje násilí za odporné a při řešení problémů se mu snaží vyhnout. Neznamená to ovšem, že se neumí bránit. Diplomacie je v Ionii umění a diplomaté jsou velmi vážení. Ioniánské soudy jsou prosnulé po celém Valoranu jako vzor spravedlnosti a neutrality, proto jsou zdejší soudci jedni z nejžádanějších v Lize. Vláda Ionie má jednu z nejneobvyklejších vlád v celém Valoranu. To je částečně způsobeno jejími neutrálními politickými postoji, ale také tím, že se Ioniané vyhýbají konfliktům ve prospěch své cesty za věděním. Síla a moudrost těch, kteří jsou považováni za požehnané či osvícené,(jako Soraka) je vždy brána v úvahu a na jejich názory je pohlíženo s velkým respektem. Jelikož se Ionie nikdy neúčastnila vojenských akcí, nepotřebovala jediného vládce, jako jiné státy. Místo toho je Ionie rozdělena do provincií, které zastupuje jeden Starší. Aby se zjistilo, kdo je hoden toho být Starším, koná se každých pět let soutěž. Tato soutěž má několik částí, které testují kandidáty napříč širokou škálou schopností. Školy všech provincií posílají své nejlepší adepty – muži i ženy, kteří cvičili své tělo a mysl na cestě k osvícení. Stávající Starší provincií se třikrát za rok setkávají v Radě Starších, nebo když některý ze Starších požaduje mimořádné shromáždění. Mezi Starší patří také Karma. Úžasné je, že nikdy nebyl zaznamenán žádný boj o moc v rámci tohoto systému, ale to je obecně myšlenkou Zkoušky Pokory, což je jeden z nejnáročnějších testů pro kandidáty na Starší. Bojová umění Ionie dala vzniknout mnoha významným bojovým uměním, jako projev cesty za osvícením. *Umění Hiten je založeno na boji s meči a bylo vyvinuto známým šermířem, mistrem Litem. Jeho umění bylo vysoce střeženým tajemstvím. Říkalo se, že meče dokázaly v jeho rukou i dýchat. Po smrti mistra Lita, zdědila znalost Hitenu jeho dcera, Irelia. Pozvedla ho do nových výšin, protože je schopná ovládat meče pomocí myšlenek. Zbraně kolem ní plynule tančí a bez námahy ničí soupeře v jejím okolí. *Umění Wuju jsou principy založené na získání absolutního uvědomění o sobě samém a o svém nepříteli. Mistr Yi, strážce tohoto umění je potomkem jednoho z mála kmenů určených k zachování Wuju. Vzhledem k vyvraždění jeho rodu, je jedním z posledních lidí praktikujících Wuju. Zavázal se k tomu, že Wuju udrží naživu a bude ho dále předávat jiným, jako třeba Wukongovi. *Klášter Hirana je domovem mnichů, kteří se ponořili do hlubin duchovna. Jsou to největší zastánci osobní harmonie. Přestože odsuzují násilí, nedá se říct, že by byli bezbranní, protože dokáží odvrátit a přesměrovat soupeřovy útoky proti němu. Ve vší nesobeckosti naučili Udyra, jak po většinu času ovládat a využívat jeho zvířecí zuřivost. *Řád Kinkou je starobylý klan, původem z Ioniánských ostrovů, určený k zachování rovnováhy. Řád a chaos, světlo a tma – všechno musí existovat v dokonalé harmonii, jelikož takový je smysl vesmíru. Řád využívá triumvirát stínových bojovníků, kteří zachovávají rovnováhu ve světě. Těmto bojovníkům byly svěřeny tři posvátné povinnosti: dohled nad hvězdnou oblohou (Shen), pozorování slunce (pravděpodobně Kennen) a péče o Velký Strom (pravděpodobně Akali). *V Klášteře Shonin hodně mnichů cvičilo umění vnitřního uzdravování. Prostřednictvím meditace jsou schopni se vyléčit i z vážných zranění. Někteří kněží ukazují ohromnou sílu vůle tím, že odolávají po celé týdny bolesti bez jediného výkřiku. Lee Sin se zde rozhodl žít, aby se očistil od chyb minulosti. Demografie Ionie je místo vizuálně poznamenáno četnými zahradami a chrámy. Přírodní rezervace a parky jsou součástí krajiny. Přírodní estetika dominuje i v přístavech a nejprůmyslovějších oblastech. Budovy jsou konstruovány s úmyslem chránit životní prostředí, jak jen to jde. Všechny stavby a především chrámy jsou bohatě zdobené. Magie je ve městech hojně využívána, samozřejmě jen pro mírové účely. Několik největších nexusů ve státě bylo přetvořeno na svatyně a místa veřejného rozjímání. Jedna z nejznámějších staveb je Placidium, který se nachází v centru města na vrcholu jednoho z největších nexusů. V této budově se nachází Akademie Transcendentalismu. Ta se věnuje pozvedávání obyvatel Runeterry do spirituálních výšin. Akademie má ve své správní radě i jednoho z hrdinů Ligy - Soraku. Bytosti ze všech koutů Runeterry se hrnou do školy, aby mohly poznat tajemství duchovna. Mnoho z nejúspěšnějších diplomatů Ionie strávilo alespoň nějaký čas studiem v Akademii Transcendentalismu. Vazba na Ligu Kvůli své úctě pro rovnováhu, která se odráží i v politice Ionie, nebyl ostrovní stát původním členem Ligy. Chtěli ukázat svůj neutrální postoj k politickým záležitostem Valoranu. Tento postoj je bohužel neochránil před konfliktem s pevninou. V nedávné době obrátil hladový městský stát Noxus svou pozornost na Ionii, s účelem dobývat. Noxus zahájil sérii kampaní, aby si podrobil zdánlivě pacifistické Ioniany. Zatímco počátečné fáze invaze byly velmi úspěšné, Ionie nakonec shromáždila obranu, která šokovala Noxiánské vrchní velitelství. Současní lídři Ionie se snažili co nejvíce urychlit vstup do ligy, aby zabránili Noxusu v dalších bojích mimo Pole Spravedlnosti. Přesto si Noxus dokázal udržet několik jižních provincií Ionie díky vítězství v zápasech Ligy, které měly určit osud dobytých území. Za sedm let se tyto státy utkaly znovu. Ionie zvítězila a získala zpět svá území. Historie Noxuská invaze Když byla vytvořena Liga, Ionie odmítla být její součástí. Obyvatelé se raději věnovali svému duchovnímu vývoji, než věčnému válčení. Noxus viděl jejich rozhodnutí jako příležitost a jelikož už nebyl v přímé válce s Demacií, rozhodl se dobývat území, která nespadala pod kompetence Ligy. Noxuští špehové začali obchodovat s Ionií. Cestovali na ostrov, aby zjistili jeho slabá místa a strategické body. Když byl plán hotov, Noxus zaútočil. Jižní provincie byly velmi otevřené a velmi bohaté, proto síly Noxusu zaútočily pod rouškou noci právě zde. Po té co se setkali s malým odporem, vytvořili první základny a začali invazi. I když se válka vyvíjela ve prospěch Noxusu, Ionie se nevzdávala. Jako odpověď na odpor Noxus přivedl žoldáky ze Zaunu. Šílení vědci vypustili své hrozivé výtvory proti civilnímu obyvatelstvu. Těmito činy na sebe přivolali opravdový hněv Ionie. Za použití všech svých sil a znalostí bojových umění se ostrovní národ tvrdě bránil. Zlomový okamžik války nastal při „Velké Obraně Placidia“, kde Ioniané přinutili Noxus zastavit a obrátit svá vojska. Ačkoliv utrpěli veliké ztráty, bojovníci Ionie zatlačili útočníky až do jejich základen na ostrově. Přes všechny obtíže si Noxus udržel kontrolu nad třemi nejbohatšími provinciemi – Galrin, Navori a Shon-Xan. Bitva o ostrov Sedm let po invazi se zbylé mocnosti Ionie, svolané vévodkyní Karmou rozhodly využít poslední šanci. Požádali o vstup do Ligy, aby vyhnali Noxus jednou pro vždy, a aby zajistili Ionii bezpečnou budoucnost. Vstup do Ligy byl povolen a den utkání ustanoven. Bitva o ostrov se stala jedním z nejslavnějších utkání všech dob. Naneštěstí Ionie prohrála, i když za velmi podezřelých okolností. Někteří trvají na tom, že vítězství Noxusu bylo výsledkem manipulací před utkáním. Výsledek utkání dovolil Noxusu okupovat jižní provincie. S domorodými Ioniany bylo zacházeno jako s druhořadými občany Noxuskou vládnoucí vrstvou. Vojáci, političtí disidenti nebo kdokoliv kdo odporoval byl poslán do pracovních táborů. Pokračovali v drancování přírodního bohatství ostrova a posílali jej zpět do Noxusu. Na vetřelce byl vynaložen velký politický tlak, zejména ze strany Demacie, aby odešli. Vrchní velitelství Noxusu prohlašovalo, že zůstanou a pomohou ostrovu v dalším vývoji, a že odejdou, až když bude Ionie dostatečně ekonomicky rozvinutá, aby mohla konkurovat ostatním státům. Protesty a odveta Osm let trvalo, než se jižní Ionie opět mohla postavit proti Noxusu. Nicméně, počet protestujících v Ionii stoupal, a to hlavně díky sebeupálení Lee Sina v Lotosových zahradách. Tyto veřejné výkřiky zpochybňovaly autoritu Ligy. Ioniané prohlašovali, že patnáct let je příliš dlouhá doba na to, aby na ostrově pobývaly Noxuské síly, a že Noxus využil čerstvě vytvořenou Ligu při rozhodování o osudu země. Kapitánka stráže Irelia požadovala co nejdříve odvetný zápas. I přes protesty Noxusu, že takové požadavky jsou na hranici ilegality, měla Ionie obrovskou podporu veřejnosti. V ohromujícím proslovu se princ Jarvan IV otevřeně postavil proti okupaci. Uvedl, že pokud nebude Liga schopna vypudit Noxus z ostrova, má v úmyslu se tam vypravit sám. Za několik týdnů se Kancléř Malek Hawkmoon (důstojník pověřený dohleden nad přítomností Noxusu v Ionii) vrátil z důležitého jednání v Noxusu. Hawkmoon reagoval na protesty po celém Valoranu tak, že ačkoliv jsou požadavky Ionie protiprávní, Noxus může dovolit uskutečnění odvetného utkání. Pokud si Ionie přeje v Polích Spravedlnosti znovu rozhodnout osud jižních provincií, Noxus přijme výzvu na odvetné utkání. Rada Starších svolala jednání bezprostředně po Hawkmoonově prohlášení. Po skončení jednání Karma oznámila přijetí Noxuského návrhu. Dva státy vstoupily do vyjednávání, aby zpečetili podmínky utkání. Bylo rozhodnuto, že pokud Noxus prohraje, bude se muset okamžitě stáhnout z ostrovu a bude muset přestat drancovat všechny přírodní zdroje. Kdyby však prohrála Ionie, musela by se kompletně vzdát jižních provincií a nechat jednomu zástupci Noxusu místo v Radě Starších, který by byl hlasem a ušima Noxusu v Ioniánské vládě. Liga schválila deset hrdinů pro každou stranu. Tito hrdinové se měli utkat v jediném souboji, který rozhodne osud Ionie. Za Noxus byli vybráni Vladimir, Sion, Singed, Morgana, Miss Fortune, Katarina, Kog’Maw, LeBlanc, Rammus a Shaco. Za Ionii to byli Amumu, Ashe, Kennen, Soraka, Udyr, Akali, Shen, Ezreal, Irelia a Master Yi. Nakonec se utkali Amumu, Ashe, Kennen, Soraka, Udyr vs. Vladimir, Sion, Singed, Morgana, Miss Fortune. Výsledek odvety Odveta skončila vítězstvím Ionie, a tak získala zpět své jižní provincie. Noxuské síly se začaly stahovat. Obyvatelé Galrinu, Navori a Shon-Xan uspořádali obrovské oslavy den před úplným odchodem okupantů. Provincie byly po sedm let odříznuty od zbytku státu, proto všichni Ioniané spěchali na jih s jídlem, zásobami a potřebnou pomocí. Dojemná shledání mezi dlouho odloučenými rodinami bylo možné sledovat po celé Ionii. Mnozí občané se shromažďovali v davech u Lotusových zahrad. Úzkostlivě čekali na to, jak dopadne mnich Lee Sin, který se na protest zapálil. Teprve až pozdravil svou sestru z osvobozené provincie Garin, uhasil plameny. Mniši rychle dopravili jeho popálené tělo do kláštera. Invaze, okupace, protesty a konečně i osvobození – tyto dlouhé roky utrpení Ionie se chýlily ke konci. Festival ohně Ioniané ze všech provincií se sešli pod květy posetými větvemi Velkého Stromu v Klidné zahradě na každoroční Festival Ohně. Je to tradice konající se na začátku léta a symbolizuje kulturu Ionie, očištění a znovuzrození ducha. Slavnosti začaly už časně zrána, hned jak se lidé nahrnuli do zahrad. Prodejci, usídlení na okrajích zahrad nabízeli tradiční jídlo, oděvy a starožitné zbraně. Lidé psali na svitky zavěšené na větvích Velkého Stromu své obavy a přání. Během večera bylo možno shlédnout mnoho hudebních a divadelních představení, týkajících se Ionijské historie nebo legend. Hlavními hvězdami byli hrdinové Ligy Shen a Akali, v představení Pověst o Reině, což je legenda ve které je dávná bojovnice pronásledována zlým duchem. Akali hrála Reinu, oblečená v tradičním červeno-bílém bojovém oděvu a Shen ztvárnil ducha s pomocí děsivé masky. Podle legendy utíkala dlouhá léta před duchem, ale ten ji vždy našel a trápil. Nakonec si Reina nasadila svou masku, aby bojovala s duchem, jenže když se k němu otočila čelem, duch zmizel zastrašen její sílou. Když ráno začalo vycházet slunce, Strom byl skoro celý pokryt svitky. Ioniánský summoner je zapálil a nachvíli rozzářil celý Strom. Když kouzlo pominulo, sluneční paprsky začaly pronikat skrz větve. Mistr Hana (soudce), prohlásil, že to byla jedna z největších lekcí na celém Festivalu, protože z temnoty vždy pochází to nejjasnější světlo. Šampióni *Jhin, Virtuoso * , Devítiocasá Liška – místo narození, bílá liška z jižní Ionie * , Vůle Meče – místo narození, kapitánka stráží * , Osvícená – místo narození, vévodkyně Ionie * , Slepý Mnich – místo narození, vážený mnich z kláštera Shojin * , Šermíř Wuju – místo narození, praktikant Wuju * , Dítě hvězd – místo narození, kosmická spiritualistka Ionie * , Zvířecí Duch – místo narození, student z klášteru Hirana * , Oko Soumraku – místo narození, stínový bojovník řádu Kinkou * , Šíp Odplaty – místo narození, bývalý strážce Pit of Pallas * , Nesmířený - místo narození, falešně obviněn z vraždy jednoho ze Starších Spojení s dalšími šampióny * , Stínová Pěst – pravděpodobně místo narození, stínová bojovnice řádu Kinkou * , Srdce Bouře – bydliště, stínový bojovník řádu Kinkou * , Vyhnanec – bývalý vrchní velitel Noxusu * , Virtuóz – pravděpodobně místo narození, sirotek * , Šílený Alchymista – způsobil smrt spoustě obyvatel Ionie * , Temný Vládce – místo narození, snaží se zničit stařešiny Ionie * , Krvelačný Lovec - Soraka ho proklela lykantropií * , Opičí Král – Master Yi ho naučil Wuju * , Mistr Stínů – pravděpodobně místo narození, vůdce Řádu Stínů Kategorie:Státy Kategorie:Příběh Kategorie:Runeterra de:Ionia en:Ionia es:Jonia fr:Ionia pl:Ionia zh:Ionia